The present disclosure relates generally to the fields of communication, navigation, and/or user control in a motor vehicle.
Vehicles typically include a number of electronics systems and subsystems such as an audio system, a mobile telephone system, a navigation system, an in-vehicle entertainment system, an HVAC system, an engine management system, and the like that may be controlled by an in-vehicle user interface and an in-vehicle control system.
Conventional vehicle control systems typically do not interface well with remote sources and portable devices such as cellular phones. Even when vehicle control systems are configured to interface with remote sources and portable devices, the human-machine interfaces and processing electronics are typically separate, look very different, and are difficult to use together. Applications provided on a portable device are typically not configured to interact with a vehicle and vice versa. There is a need for improved user interface features and/or connectivity features relating to vehicle control systems, remote sources, and/or portable devices. There is a need for effective display reproduction and/or user interface reproduction from a remote source to an in-vehicle display or other in-vehicle interface.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the disclosure, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.